Our First Time
by BlueBird722
Summary: The first time Arsenal And Wondergirl pushed themselves beyond the boundaries of their love.


In celebration of the Wondergun breakout in "War," which I have secretly shipped for some time, I offered to write stories on that pairing and wow! I came up with several likes. This, however, is my first time writing this pairing, so I cherish reviews but throw sand and water over flames.

Disclaimer: I don't think even Greg's children have the rights to this show and they're younger than me!

* * *

They have been seeing each other for a few months.

The League was quite surprised with this, but then again they did not make a big deal out of it. When Arsenal bravely told everyone that he was in a relationship with Cassie, he closed his eyes ready for Diana to kick his ass...and she never did. He had Dinah and Ollie's approval, yet Diana did warn him that her mother was quite overprotective of little Cassie, and the girl was still naive.

In Arsenal's apartment, Cassie, in shin-length leggings and a Victoria's Secret Angel sleepshirt, sat beside her redhead lover on the couch while he offered her a glass of pomegranate juice ("To pass as wine," he said) and set a hot bowl of popcorn on the coffee table while they watched Nikita, which he tolerated since Diana secretly watched it and got Cassie involved and who persuaded Arsenal to watch as well.

Midway through David Letterman, Cassie tiredly laid her head on his shoulder, and her hand unconsciously slid onto his knee...causing a sudden warmth in his face. He looked down at his blond princess and thought she looked beyond adorable in her sleep...she reminded him of when little Lian slept in her crib...although this one was older and blond.

He kissed the top of her head, picked up their empty glasses, and gently stood up while her body that was dependent against his slid softly onto the cushion of the couch. He smiled to himself while he set the glasses in the sink but paused to look at the one with pink lip gloss on the rim...Vanilla...her signature taste...He licked his lower lip remembering the first time they kissed.

He was so nervous he accidentally pushed her away, and after a million apologies, no exaggeration, she forgave him by taking him to the tallest tower of the Watchtower to show him the stars.

Hot breath warmed the back of his neck and two delicious arms wrapped around his waist while a familiar body molded against his back. He smiled and turned around to his princess, who kissed him on the lips.

Roy's hands reached for the sides of her face to hold her in closer, her hands crawling up his back and under his arms to hold onto his shoulders. Cassie moaned softly and gently nipped his upper lip, his left hand pulling back a strand of her hair and down to her lower back. The kissing grew more passionate, and Cassie's eyes suddenly widen.

He froze as he sensed...possible discomfort and she grabbed his hand and dragged him into his bedroom, which was still messy with discarded uniforms and unmade bed. His heart pounded as he envisioned what was going to happen...Cassie pushed him against the bed and made the kissing heavier.

Roy flipped her onto her back and kissed down her sweet neck, her fingernails riding up his back and stroking his nape, twitching at his robotic fingers tapping on her abdomen. Cassie reached for his lower back and slid his shirt over his back and head.

It broke her heart to think of him shirtless...to think he wore only short-waist clothing when he was frozen like chicken breast, cloned to halt his life for eight years, and have almost everyone convinced of his death.

Her fingers slid down his right shoulder and down his robotic arm trying to reach for the hem of her sleepshirt. She set his hands down on her sides, reached for the hem of her shirt, and slid the cloth up her body until only a red and yellow sports bra hid her chest.

Roy kissed down her abdomen painstakingly, blowing on sensitive curves that made her giggle, and blow his way up her side to her underarm. "Cassie...are you sure you want to?"

She responded by reaching forward to kiss him.

She pushed him onto his back and furiously pecked his bare chest and arm while his bare toes hooked into the band of her leggings and slid her clothing down to her knees until she reached behind her to remove the black pants. Then her hands grasped the band of his sweatpants to remove, both eventually stripped down to their spandex underclothes.

Cassie kissed him roughly, his neck and chest prickling uncomfortably, and proceeded to remove her undergarment while he did the same for himself.

Cassie landed on her back again and rubbed her knee against his crotch, smirking when he hissed in pain and gasped, breathing against her shaking lips.

His fingertips tapped the inside of her thigh, feeling her moan in arousal until he could smell her readiness. He was red in pain and his lower body was tugging...

He kissed her again as he pushed himself inside her, her nails scratching along his back, her eyes watering, her breath hitching, her knees shaking. Roy kissed along her collarbone, up her neck and to her lips again, giving her time to adjust to the pain.

"I've never done this before either," he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" she asked.

He shook his head and proceeded to kissing her again while he shifted himself and she followed, gasping and leaning her head back several times to adjust to the pain...

By the time they were finished, he had fallen asleep beside her, his robotic arm cold against her hot skin, her hands encircled around his lower back.

They stared into the other's eyes for a long time, feeling a sense of awkwardness yet also a new sense of trust. She intertwined her right fingers with his left hand and kissed their grasp.

"I love you" was all she could say.

"Ditto," he smiled leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

Secret: I've been shipping Wondergun ever since I followed an Arsenal blog on Tumblr (speedyisdeadnow), in which he ships Wondergun, but I had no idea such a small peck on the cheek could create an explosion!


End file.
